


Melodies of Life

by Lsama_no_miko



Category: Wish (Manga)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 09:54:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13761636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lsama_no_miko/pseuds/Lsama_no_miko
Summary: PG for mild language Shounen Ai A Wish fic. Kouryuu visits Shuuichirou's house after his death. Some spoilers





	Melodies of Life

**Author's Note:**

> First things first, I don’t own Wish, CLAMP does – lucky gals. Also the wonderful Nobuo Uematsu-sama owns the song. This fic was originally on my Crosswinds account waaay back when, but now it’s lost. T_T So this is a different version, which takes place during the years between Shuuichirou’s death and his reincarnation.

 

_I have been searching blindly_

_And with no purpose for a long time_

_U_ _sing my thoughts of you to make a song to heal my heart_

 

            Kouryuu slowly entered the abandoned house. Dust covered everything and the raven-haired demon had to cough from the sudden storm caused by his opening the door.

            He sighed and clucked his tongue. “Hisui-sama would never have let the place get so dirty,” he said to no one in particular.

            The former archangel and his demonic lover had vacated the Kudo home shortly after Shuuichirou’s death and Kohaku’s forced slumber. Where they had gone, he really didn’t care. All he had been able to think of was how sad the amber haired angel had looked before being sealed into the wisteria tree in the backyard.

            Kouryuu was well aware of the slew of potential lovers lined up, each eager to catch the demon’s eye. However, the garnet-eyed demon was still unable to let go of the past. Or more specifically, he had been unable to get Kohaku out of his mind. Because of that, he never kept anyone in his bed for long. Even his loyal tsukai-ma Ruri and Hari had finally given up on him and went in search of a more ‘attentive’ master.

            He quietly moved through the rooms, almost like a ghost. When he came to the one that the amber haired angel had once occupied, he hesitated. “Do you really think openin’ that door’ll bring everyone back, baka?” he chided himself. “The hell with it!” Kouryuu grasped the door handle and pulled.

 

_We didn’t make any promises and we didn’t exchange anything_

_We embraced and I was certain we could never come back to this_

_In my memories, can you_

_Call out my name?_

 

            Like the rest of the house, a thick layer of dust covered everything and he was once more forced to cough and sneeze his way through the clouds of dust his passing created. Once the dust settled and he could breathe and see again, Kouryuu lay down on the still neatly made bed, not caring if his clothes got dirty or his hair got mussed.

            He clasped a pillow to his chest. The faint smell of freshly baked cookies and amber came to his nose as he brought it closer to his head. ‘It still smells like him,’ he said silently and let his mind wander back to when they all had been sharing the same roof.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

            “Guess who!” he shouted, mischievously covering the smaller angel’s eyes. Kohaku almost dropped the mixing bowl in his hands in surprise.

            “Kouryuu!” the amber haired angel exclaimed, squirming out of the demon’s embrace.

            “Geez, you’re no fun!” Kouryuu replied, sulkily, “You always guess right!”

            “W-What are you doing here?” the angel asked nervously, the bowl in his hands, forgotten.

            “What?! I’m not allowed to visit my favorite angel when I wanna?”

            “I-I’m sorry,” Kohaku stammered, blushing, “It’s just that whenever you show up, you’re always mean to me and cause trouble.”

            “Aww, c’mon Koha-chan, I ain’t that bad. There’s plenty more demons out there who’re worse’n me. Just look at my uncle, he’s as bad as they come,” he said proudly. The raven-haired demon then noticed the bowl Kohaku had been clutching to his chest. “Mmm. Makin’ cookies? They smell good,” he said quickly grabbing the bowl.

            “Kouryuu! Please give that back!” the smaller angel pleaded, desperately reaching for the batter.

            “Awww, whatsa matter? I only wanna taste.” Kouryuu then held the bowl above their heads, but not after quickly sticking in a finger and licking it.

            “Kouryuu please!” Kohaku pleaded again.

            “Mmm. Yummy! I think I’ll just eat the whole bowl!” He giggled madly and ran from the kitchen, the angel frantically chasing after him.

            “Going somewhere?” a deep voice said, blocking the demon’s escape from the Kudo home.

            “Ack! Kokyou!” Kouryuu yelped, almost running into his cousin and spilling cookie batter all over himself.

            “I’d give that back if I were you,” the older demon commanded. “Kohaku-kun’s been working all day trying to get the recipe right.”

            “I only wanted to have some fun,” Kouryuu grumbled and sounding much like a scolded child. He then thrust the bowl back at the angel who snatched it away before the demon had a chance to change his mind and snatch it back.

            “You can have fun by helping him,” Kokyou replied, scowling.

            “N-nani?!” was the startled response.

            “Or would you rather explain to father why he gets nothing but Pokemon on  _all_  128 channels?”

            The younger demon then begrudgingly allowed himself be led back to the kitchen. There was no way he was going back to Hell. It had sounded like a good idea at the time, but he soon found out that messing with his uncle’s satellite hookup meant certain doom to anyone who dared to do so. No one was insane enough to interfere with the Devil and his Baywatch obsession – no one except Kouryuu, who had been completely bored at the time.

            “Do you think that was wise? Kouryuu-kun can be quite destructive in the kitchen,” Hisui said from the couch where the two had been ‘sitting’ moments before.

            “He’d better not be,” Koukyou said frowning before going back to ‘sitting’ with his blond lover.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Those flowing tears can become shining courage_

_Life goes on. Your song will continue on to tomorrow_

_The flying birds in the sky, the memories I keep,_

_And my short-lived dreams go to a place forgotten._

            Unbidden, tears began to sneak from the demon’s garnet eyes as he continued to remember all the times he’d been with Kohaku; all the missed chances to tell him what was really in his heart.

            Furious that he should be so weak as to cry over a lowly cherub, Kouryuu swore vehemently and threw the pillow from him as he shot up. The demon’s sudden movement yet again disturbed the dust covering the room and he coughed and sneezed for the umpteenth time that night.

            “Dammit Kohaku!” he cursed. “Why the f&#% did you let them do that to you?! There’s no way he’d possibly remember you even if Shuuichirou does get reborn.” He furiously kicked at the fallen pillow, but missed it altogether and wound up stubbing his toes against the wall.

            “How can you do this to me?!” he screamed, the pain in his heart greater than the one in his foot. “Why does it have to be a hundred years?! Damn senile old man!” The raven-haired demon then went on to curse and rant at the world’s creator regardless of any consequences. He was a demon after all and those in Hell could care less about what those up in Heaven thought of what they said or did.

 

_Do you think our meeting was by chance?_

_There will surely be a moment where we will be apart_

_My destiny is fleeting, but you are alive._

_Life will go on forever as long as you have the strength_

            “I wish I never met you, you damned baka!” he shouted to the empty room.

            He didn’t mean it really. It was just part of his routine now. Over the past years, he’d been coming to the Kudo house almost every night to rant and rave and basically let out the anger and impatience he felt at Kohaku’s ‘punishment’. He also came to remember. What he feared most was that someone new would come along and he’d forget what the amber haired angel made him feel deep inside. He liked the feeling and didn’t want to lose it.

            And like every night, tonight was no different. He came, ranted and let out the steam that had been building up over the past couple days. And like all the others, he would remain in the abandoned house till morning, alone.

            “No not alone,” he murmured softly, “I still have my memories of you.” The demon then retrieved the pillow and lay back down on Kohaku’s bed, letting the still lingering scent of the angel take him back to the past again. “You’re here with me as long as I’ve got my memories, ne Koha-chan?” he said clutching the pillow once more and slowly drifting asleep. And as with every night since they met, he would dream of his beloved amber haired angel.

 

_I may die, but you are alive_

_Life will go on forever as long as you have the strength to carry on._

 

            “Hurry and wake up already!” the garnet-eyed demon shouted to the still blooming wisteria tree. “I can’t wait to torture you, Kohaku! Hurry before I die of boredom will ya?!”

            Of course the tree and the angel sleeping within it refused to answer. But Kouryuu’s good mood refused to be ruined. This was to be one of the few remaining years of the angel’s hundred-year sleep and the demon was relieved to see that in all this time no one had so much as dared to disturb a single leaf on the tree.

            Kohaku will be waking up soon and then maybe, just maybe he’d finally get the chance and courage to tell the amber haired angel how much he loved him.

            “Why else would I pick on you so much?” Kouryuu said chuckling, gently placing a hand on the wisteria’s trunk. “Don’t keep me waitin’, Koha-chan! It’s rude!” He then shrunk himself to his chibi form and flew happily off into the sky.

 

~Owari~


End file.
